Dominando-o
by IzaGenuns
Summary: Christian irrita e provoca Ana com suas atitudes controladoras e sem nunca dividir, ao menos uma vez as decisões e o comando com ela. Bom, ela vai mudar isso...


**Oiii gente! Resolvi postar essa one aqui também, espero que gostem... e que comentem também porque eu sou novata então incentivos são bem vindos - criticas também!**

Capítulo único

POV Anastácia

Tentava me acalmar enquanto esperava por Christian, dessa vez foi demais! Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?! Primeiro ele se atrasa uma hora para me buscar no trabalho e quando chega tem um ataque de nervos porque me viu conversando com o mais novo estagiário da SIP, nós estávamos apenas conversando desde o final do expediente, mas só isso foi necessário para o meu Cinquenta pirar... Ele entrou em minha sala como um furacão, fuzilando o Jef. Jef alguma coisa.

\- Posso saber o porquê de sua demora, querida esposa?- Perguntou-me em tom ácido.

\- Estava apenas conversando com o nosso novo estagiário, ele estava tirando algumas dúvidas... - Respondi-lhe.

\- E eu posso saber o nome dele?- Perguntou-me com uma voz ainda mais ácida e ainda fuzilando o pobre Jef sei lá.

\- Me chamo Jonas, você deve ser o sr. Grey, marido da Ana, certo?- Respondeu Jonas. Jonas! Eu sabia que o nome dele era com 'J'!

\- Sim sou eu mesmo, Christian Grey, marido de Anastácia. E pela hora nós já deveríamos estar em casa, não acha meu amor?- Ui! Ele foi azedo e irônico em sua resposta.

E agora estou sozinha na cama, a espera de Christian que ainda está trabalhando em alguns documentos em seu escritório. Olho para o relógio e então percebo que já passa da meia- noite, minha nossa! Sem o Christian eu não vou conseguir dormir então vou chamá-lo.

A alguns passos de entrar em seu escritório ouço a voz de Christian, parece estar falando ao telefone, me aproximo mais e então ouço o nome que me faz paralisar e pensar no por que de Christian ainda estar falando com ela, sim, a vadia pedófila, Elena. Adiantei-me para a porta e fui logo entrando, Christian, ao me ver entrar, arregalou os olhos em uma expressão de surpresa e foi logo se despedindo da vadia, ao passo que eu dei meia volta e saí correndo e ele não conseguiu me acompanhar por ainda estar preso ao telefone... Com a piranha.

Nossa! Como estou explodindo de raiva do Christian! Ele disse que nunca mais entrara em contato com a sra. Robinson mas pelo visto ele estava mentindo. Senti-me traída e, revoltada decidi deixá-lo dormir sozinho essa noite. Foi para o quarto de hóspedes, na verdade, fui para o quarto que seria destinada a mim mesma se eu tivesse assinado o contrato quando nos conhecemos, mas só depois de instalada foi que me lembrei que não tinha a chave daquele quarto. Droga!

Então, no turbilhão de pensamentos, lembranças e raiva em que eu me encontrava me lembrei de uma outra vez que estava fervendo de raiva dele- acho que foi a mais ou menos três meses, quando ele estava paranoico por causa de Leila- e ele me disse para fazer como ele, ou seja, descontar no sexo e então usá-lo como arma, porém ele disse que não seria amarrado mas é exatamente isso que pretendo fazer com ele, que por sinal, consigo ouvir gritando meu nome por toda casa. Decidi ficar quieta e esperar ele chegar aqui para por meu plano em prática.

-Ana! ANAAA! Não me deixe ANA!- Ouço seus gritos se aproximando do quarto onde estou.

\- Ana!- Ele exclama ao entrar no quarto e ver que estou confortavelmente sentada na cama.

-Christian! Para de escândalo! Não vou dormir com você hoje, não depois de descobrir que anda mentindo para mim, saiba que não gosto de mentiras e que não suporto que mintam para mim! Queira se retira por favor, conversamos amanhã com mais calma.

Não sei de onde tirei forças para dizer isso ao meu Cinquenta, ainda mais depois de ver seu rosto desmoronar em uma expressão de pânico, mas é necessário, pois não vou conseguir viver assim, com ele me controlando ao extremo sem que eu recebe nenhum controle de volta.

\- Não Ana, por favor, não! Não me deixe, nem por uma noite! Eu juro, juro que essa foi a primeira vez que falo com Elena desde aquele dia, por favor acredite em mim! - Ele me disse tudo isso num fôlego só quase não consegui entender e uma parte de mim queria acreditar nele mas eu ainda tinha dúvidas e também precisava por meu plano em prática, tomei coragem e falei:

\- Não sei Christian, se me disse que estava trabalhando quando na verdade não estava pode muito bem ser capaz de mentir sobre outras coisas, ou talvez até estivesse trabalhando mas essa não seria sua primeira mentira para mim seria?

\- Não Ana! É tudo verdade, eu nunca iria mentir para você, u te amo, não me deixe sozinho nem por uma noite, por favou, eu te amo, eu faço qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa para você me perdoar!- Agora ele chegou aonde eu queria. Bingo!

-Qualquer coisa?- Pergunto

-Sim. Qualquer coisa. - Ele responde com uma expressão esperançosa toamndo seu rosto.

-Bom, vamos para a sala de jogos.

Tadinho. Ele acha que será ele a me amarrar, mas será o contrário, para que ele aprenda a confiar em mim.

 _Sim. Sim, é claro que não é porque você ficou tentada imaginando coisas desde o dia em que ele mandou você descontar suas frustrações no sexo._

Humm, minha deusa interior revolveu dar sinal de vida. Mas sim, confesso que fiquei muito úmida com a ideia de amarrar Christian.

Quando chegamos à sala de jogos ele veio tentar me dominar mandando eu me ajoelhar então eu lhe disse:

\- Não meu amor, hoje é você quem se ajoelha.

\- Como assim Ana?

\- Você disse que faria qualquer coisa, logo, estou dominando você.

\- Você sabe que não fico confortável com isso Ana, pensei que queria ser amarrada. - Ele me lança seu sorriso malicioso, mas posso ver o medo em seus olhos.

\- E eu não fico confortável com você controlando cada passo que dou, ou quando fala com Elena, e você pensou errado meu amor, eu não quero ser amarrada, mas você vai querer.

\- Tudo bem Ana, você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, se isso provar meu amor por você.- Dizendo isso ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Christian, se ficar muito desconfortável para você, é só me dizer para parar, certo?

\- Sim senhora.

\- Bom, levante-se.

\- Acho que já viu demais.

Andei até ele e vendei seus olhos, peguei a barra de sua blusa e puxei-a para cima, livrando-o dela e logo em seguida puxei sua calça do pijama para baixo e também sua cueca boxer.

Peguei sua mão e levei até a suspenção em X. amarrei-o lá. Peguei o chicote de tiras de couro e fui até ele.

-Sabe, , você tem sido um menino muito mau, sabe porquê? Porque você tem controlado muito sabe? Só que eu acho que você precisa aprender a confiar em mim, por isso vou te dar 10 chibatadas e quero que você conte.

Bati a primeira vez.

\- UM.

A segunda.

-DOIS.

Terceira.

-TRÊS...

Décima!

-DEZ!

-Bom muito bom meu amor. Está cansado?- Lhe pergunto.

-Não.

-Ótimo! Pois ainda não acabou.

Soltei-o de suas amarras e o levei até a cama, e ordenei:

\- Deite-se e fique de quatro.

Ele não se mexeu e por um momento pensei que estava indo longe demais, mas esta tão excitante, eu estava tão molhada. Resolvi perguntar se ele estava bem, mesmo com a evidente ereção que sustentava.

\- Christian, está tudo bem?

-Claro, estou ótimo. Porém ficaria melhor se pudesse me guiar até a cama.- Ele foi irônico, e sustentava um sorrisinho bem presunçoso.

Ele respondeu e aí eu me lembrei que ele estava vendado e que precisaria de minha ajuda para chegar até a cama.

\- Sim, é verdade.

Fui até ele, peguei sua mão e o levei até a cama, ele subiu e ficou de quatro nos lençóis vermelhos, nunca pensei que um homem de quatro pudesse ser tão excitante, mas me molhei ainda mais ao vê-lo daquela forma.

Peguei o gel lubrificante e levei até a cama, tirei minha camisola, e a calcinha e joguei em Christian, ele a pegou e cheirou e quando o fez, soltou um longo gemido. Eu levei minha mão ate seu membro e o acariciei e massageei suas bolas, ele soltou um longo e gutural gemido que fez com que minha excitação escorresse por minhas pernas.

-Confia em mim?- perguntei.

-Com todo meu ser.- Ele me respondeu.

Com uma coragem e excitação que nem sei de onde tirei, peguei o gel lubrificante, que era daqueles que esquentam, e derramei uma pequena quantidade em meu dedo e comecei a lubrificar seu ânus, e então pedi que virasse e deitasse de barriga para cima. Ele prontamente o fez e eu empurrei suas pernas, forçando seus joelhos para cima e a sola dos pés forçando o colchão.

Minha boca salivou ao ver seu pau grande e ereto, com as veias saltando. Não me fiz de rogada fui logo o abocanhando e empurrando até o fundo de minha garganta e chupei com força, sendo incentivada por seus gemidos cada vez mais altos e longos, penetrei meu dedo em seu ânus, forçando entrada. Seus gemidos, se é que isso ainda era possível, ficaram mais altos e ele passou a chamar meu nome e eu puxei meu dedo para fora dele para então adicionar mais um e rodeei meus dedos dentro de seu ânus e ele veio com força em minha boca.

Tirei meus dedos de seu ânus e com uma ultima sugada soltei seu pênis e ordenei:

-Me chupe!

-Com todo prazer, meu amor- respondeu-me com a voz rouca.

Então e engatinhei pela cama e sentei em sua boca, que não perdeu tempo e logo começou a me chupar forte e penetrar sua língua em minha fenda, fazendo movimentos de vaivém e também a dar tapinhas em meu clitóris e eu rebolava em sua deliciosa boca até que me senti vir em sua boca.

Fui para seu lado na cama e comecei a masturbá-lo, estava me sentindo muito insaciável hoje, e quando ele novamente gemia em alto e bom som e sustentando mais uma potente ereção e montei em seu colo e fundei em seu pênis e comecei a cavalgá-lo e a rebolar em seu colo, logo suas mãos foram para meus quadris tentando ditar o ritmo mas aí em parei meus movimentos e disse:

\- Se tentar controlar alguma coisa, paro tudo.

\- Sim senhora- ele respondeu.

Então recomecei meus movimentos com mais vigor do que antes, e aumentava a velocidade de meus movimentos a medida que nossos gemidos aumentavam e não duramos muito, nosso orgasmo chegou forte e arrebatador e senti seu líquido me preencher e aí desabei em seu peito e gememos junto quando seu pênis saiu de dentro de mim. Senti-me imediatamente vazia mas seu abraço servia de consolo.

Tirei a venda de seus olhos e beijei seus lábios com paixão e amor. Como ele não havia falado muito resolvi lhe perguntar como tinha sido para ele, pois sabia de seus receios quanto a ser amarrado, por isso não o mantive assim muito tempo, só enquanto descontava minha raiva, mas enfim...

-Foi bom pra você?

-Foi incrível, você é incrível. Sabe, eu tinha medo, aliás eu tenho medo de não estar no controle, mas com você e por você eu faço qualquer coisa e amo qualquer coisa que faça. Desde que não se coloque em risco é claro.- ele, claro, precisa deixar claro o quão superprotetor ele é .

\- Amo você meu superprotetor, super controlador, super tudo!- eu estava muito feliz por ele ter me deixado comandar, pelo menos dessa vez.

\- Super gostoso também né?- ele disse em um tom brincalhão.

\- Sempre. – lhe respondi.

Recomeçamos a nos beijar e acho que essa noite vai ser longa, mas vou aproveitar cada segundo dela.

 **N/A: Perdoem os erros, não tenho beta...**


End file.
